Story Class
by Ritsu0593
Summary: Cerita sampingan dari Kuroko no Gakuen. GOM bersama Momoi, Kagami, dan Takao berkumpul bersama dan menceritakan drama kelas yang dimainkan oleh mereka. /Ada Sho-Ai dengan pair utama AkaKuro/ Disclaimer ada didalam/ Newbie Author/


_**Story Class**_

 **Kuroko no Basuke merupakan milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei.**

 **Author hanya menggunakan karakter yang dibuatnya sebagai bahan berimajinasi.**

 **Shonen Ai (jangan dibaca kalau tidak terbi** **asa) dan tentu saja** **OOC**

 **/Ini** **cerita sampingan dari fanfic berjudul Kuroko no Gakuen/**

'…..' (Pikiran karakter)

"….." (Pembicaraan karakter)

 **/…../** (Pesan penulis)

* * *

Dalam fanfic ini bakal ada banyak selipan penjelasan sehingga ceritanya jadi panjang. Kejadiannya berlangsung setelah liburan musim panas di fanfic _Kuroko no Gakuen._ Meskipun ini cerita sampingan, pembaca tidak perlu membaca fanfic utamanya untuk masuk ke cerita ini.

Selamat menikmati!

.

* * *

Satu bulan setelah liburan musim panas berakhir, Kelompok _Rainbow Head_ mendapat tugas untuk memainkan sebuah drama di kelasnya masing – masing dalam kelas Bahasa Jepang. Drama yang dimainkan diambil dari cerita dongeng rakyat Jepang. Pembagian kelompok dan cerita diundi secara acak oleh guru yang bersangkutan. Pertunjukan drama dilakukan di gymnasium karena disana juga terdapat panggung yang biasa digunakan untuk pertunjukan dalam festival sekolah.

Saat ini tugas drama tersebut sudah selesai. Dan sekarang kelompok _Rainbow Head_ sedang berkumpul di atap untuk makan siang.

"Kalian dapat drama apa _–ssu_?" Kise memulai pembicaraan pada makan siang kali ini.

Saat ini dihadapan Kise sudah berkumpul Murasakibara, Midorima, Takao, Momoi, Aomine, Kagami, Akashi, dan Kuroko. Kesempatan bagi mereka untuk bisa berkumpul secara lengkap tidak sering terjadi karena Akashi atau Midorima sering dipanggil untuk berbagai keperluan saat istirahat, terkadang ada juga keperluan mendadak yang harus diurus oleh yang lain.

"Aku dan Takao-kun mendapat _Momotaro_ , Ki-chan."

"Oh, Momoi-cchi pasti beperan sebagai neneknya."

"Bukan, Momoi berperan sebagai _Momotaro_ dan Aku berperan sebagai burung merak." Takao menjawab untuk membenarkan tanggapan Kise.

"Eh, kenapa _–ssu_? Apa jumlah perempuannya lebih banyak di kelompok kalian?"

"Bukan soal itu. Alasannya karena Momoi adalah _Momoi_. Ia punya sedikit kesamaan nama dengan _Momotaro_. Dan di kelompok kami, Momoi yang paling bisa menghapal dialog dengan cepat." Takao menjawab Kise sambil tersenyum.

Momoi sedikit memperlihatkan wajah tidak puas. "Aku sebenarnya tidak begitu suka dengan itu. Aku ini kan perempuan, sudah seharusnya mendapat peran yang sesuai. Aku juga sebenarnya lebih suka dengan drama _Nezumi no Yomeiri (The Mouse's Marriage)_."

.

 **/** _ **Nezumi no Yomeiri**_ **bercerita tentang sepasang orang tua tikus yang menginginkan pasangan terbaik untuk putrinya. Mereka lalu meminta kepada Matahari untuk menikahi putrinya. Tetapi Matahari mengatakan kalau yang terbaik adalah Awan. Lalu orang tua tikus tersebut menanyakan hal yang sama kepada Awan dan Awan menjawab kalau Angin lebih baik darinya. Angin kemudian mengatakan kalau Dinding lebih baik dari dirinya dan Dinding mengatakan kalau Tikus lebih baik karena Tikus bisa membuat lubang di dinding. Akhirnya orang tua tikus tersebut menikahkan anaknya dengan tikus yang ada di rumah sebelah dan hidup bahagia./**

 **.**

Muka Momoi lalu berubah sedikit merah dan Ia memegang mukanya dengan kedua tangan. "Kedua orang tuaku berusaha mencarikan pasangan yang terbaik untukku. Walaupun pada akhirnya, pasangan terbaik untukku tetap seekor tikus yang tinggal di rumah sebelah."

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa suka dengan itu Satsuki? Itu hanya cerita tentang tikus aneh yang meminta matahari, awan, angin, dan dinding untuk menikahi putrinya. Sudah jelas kalau Ia hanya bisa menikah dengan sesamanya." Aomine menjawab dengan santai sambil sekali – kali melihat ayam yang ada di bekal Kagami.

"Itu karena kau tidak mengerti maksud ceritanya Aomine-kun." Momoi memandang Aomine dengan sebal. "Aku pernah bertanya – tanya, kira – kira seperti apa orang yang kusukai. Dan ternyata orang yang paling pertama kusukai adalah Tetsu-kuuuuuun. Tetsu-kun hanya pelajar biasa yang juga terlihat biasa di pandangan orang lain. Tetapi Ia memiliki sesuatu hal luar biasa yang bisa membuatku benar – benar tertarik kepadanya dan Ia juga bersikap seperti laki – laki sejati. Kyaaaaa!"

'Justru itu yang membuatku tidak mengerti.' Aomine berkata dalam hati melihat tingkah laku teman masa kecilnya.

"Aomine-cchi memainkan drama apa _–ssu_?" Kise kembali melanjutkan topik yang dibukanya.

"Um, _Sannen Netaro_." ( _The Young Man Who Slept for Three Years_ )

.

 **/** _ **Sannen Netaro:**_ **Pasangan petani tua mempunyai seorang anak laki – laki yang terus tidur selama tiga tahun, karena itu Ia disebut** _ **Netaro (Sleeping Boy)**_ **.** **Anak laki – laki tersebut seharusnya sudah mulai bekerja tetapi Ia mengabaikan orang tua yang membangunkannya. Orang tuanya mengatakan kalau Ia tidak akan bisa menikah kalau terus malas seperti itu dan desanya sedang dalam keadaan mengering.**

 **Suatu hari Netaro bangun dan pergi ke gunung lalu membawa pulang elang. Ia juga pergi ke kota dan membeli lampion** **,** **kemudian kembali tidur. Suatu malam, Netaro bangun dan pergi ke rumah tetangganya yang kaya dengan membawa elang dan lampion. Ia lalu memanggil keluar tuan rumah dan mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah** _ **Tengu**_ **. Sebagai** _ **Tengu**_ **, Netaro menyuruh tuan rumah untuk menikahkan anak perempuannya dengan Netaro, jika tidak, keluarga tuan rumah tersebut akan jatuh miskin. Netaro lalu mengikatkan lampion di kaki elang** **dan** **membuatnya terbang. Akibatnya, tuan rumah menjadi percaya kalau itu adalah** _ **Tengu**_ **dan merasa takut. Setelah itu** **,** **tuan rumah menikahkan anak perempuannya dengan Netaro. Netaro kemudian berubah menjadi pekerja keras dan membuat desanya lepas dari kekeringan** **dan** **hidup bahagia./**

 **.**

"Pffft… hahahaha… hahahaha. Itu pas sekali Shin-chan!" Takao tertawa disebelah Midorima. Ia sebenarnya sudah berusaha untuk menahan tetapi tidak bisa.

Midorima lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan berpura – pura menaikan kacamata untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menahan tawa.

"Haha… hahaha… kau pasti bermain sebagai Netaro _–ssu._ Aku benar, kan?" Kise juga tertawa disamping Takao.

Aomine tidak terima dengan reaksi teman – temannya. "Oi! Memangnya kenapa dengan itu?! Netaro itu pintar. Dia berhasil menikah dan menjadi orang kaya. Ia juga berhasil membuat desanya makmur!"

"Wuahahaha… hahahaha… Awalnya Aku tidak tahu itu cerita apa. Hahaha… Tapi waktu melihatmu main, Aku jadi tahu kenapa banyak yang tertawa melihatmu. _Sensei_ juga bilang kalau kau sangat menjiwai peranmu." Muka Kagami memerah akibat tawa yang terus mau keluar.

"Kau pasti suka tidur di atap karena ingin melatih peranmu kan, Dai-chan? Hahahaha…"

"Jangan panggil Aku itu, Satsuki! Aku lebih bisa berkonsentrasi kalau pergi ke atap!" Aomine mulai kegerahan melihat teman – temannya yang terus tertawa.

Kuroko lalu menepuk pundak Aomine. "Aomine-kun sudah mendapatkan pelajaran hidup dari cerita tersebut. Jadi, kau harus memperlihatkan kemajuan yang pasti."

"Um, nyam… nyam… Memangnya itu cerita apa Kuro-chin?~" Murasakibara sebenarnya tidak begitu penasaran. Ia sudah biasa melihat Aomine menjadi salah satu bahan tertawaan.

"Itu cerita tentang laki – laki yang setelah tidur selama tiga tahun berhasil mengubah nasib hidunya Murasakibara-kun. Nenekku pasti akan menceritakan itu kepada Aomine-kun kalau dia adalah cucunya."

"Tetsuya buka mulutmu." Akashi mengangkat telur dadar dari bekal makan siangnya dan membawanya ke depan mulut Kuroko.

"Aku sudah kenyang Akashi-kun. Bekal yang kubawa sudah cukup untuk perutku."

"Porsi bekalmu selalu terlalu sedikit, kau harus makan lebih banyak Tetsuya. Aku sudah bilang kemarin kalau Aku akan memberikan dua suapan kepadamu saat kita makan bersama. Aku akan membiasakanmu makan lebih banyak."

Beberapa waktu yang lalu Akashi dan Kuroko memulai perdebatannya mengenai nafsu makan Kuroko yang kecil. Akashi terus berusaha untuk menyuapi bekalnya kepada Kuroko. Perdebatan mereka tidak hanya berlangsung selama sehari saja. Akhirnya, mereka berdua sepakat kalau diawal Kuroko akan memakan dua suapan makanan dari bekal Akashi. Jika sudah terbiasa, jumlah suapan akan ditambah. Walaupun begitu, Kuroko akan tetap mencoba untuk menolak (yah, walaupun itu cuma diawal saja).

"Baiklah Akashi-kun." Kuroko lalu memakan telur dadar yang ditawarkan Akashi.

Akashi lalu mengeluarkan sedikit senyum ramahnya. Melihat itu, Kuroko merasakan sedikit lonjakan kecil pada jantungnya.

"Tetsuya, menurutmu cerita apa yang akan diceritakan nenekmu kepadaku?" Akashi bertanya kepada Kuroko.

Kuroko lalu terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab. "Hm, mungkin _Tsuru no Ongaeshi_." ( _The Grateful Crane/The Crane's Return of Favor_ )

.

 **/** _ **Tsuru no Ongaeshi**_ **: Seorang pemuda menemukan burung bangau yang terluka lalu memberikan perawatan sehingga bisa terbang lagi. Suatu saat seorang wanita datang ke rumahnya dan mengatakan kalau Ia** **mau menjadi** **istrinya. Si** **P** **emuda awalnya menolak karena keadaannya yang miskin, tetapi wanita tersebut membawa beras yang cukup dan tidak pernah habis. Akhirnya mereka hidup bersama dengan bahagia.**

 **Suatu hari** **S** **ang** **I** **stri meminta suaminya untuk membangun kamar untuk menenun. Setelah selesai,** **S** **ang** **I** **stri meminta agar** **S** **ang** **S** **uami tidak pernah mengintip ke** **dalam ruangan tersebut. Sang** **I** **stri lalu mengunci dirinya selama seminggu di ruangan tersebut. Sang** **I** **stri keluar dengan membawa kain yang cantik tetapi badannya terlihat jauh lebih kurus. Sang** **I** **stri lalu meminta suaminya untuk menjual kain tersebut di pasar dengan harga yang mahal. Setelah kain dijual,** **S** **ang** **I** **stri kembali mengunci diri.**

 **Sang** **S** **uami merasa sangat penasaran dengan istrinya.** **Ia** **akhirnya mengintip ke** **dalam dan mendapatkan burung bangau yang mencabut bulunya sendiri untuk bahan menenun. Burung bangau tersebut lalu sadar dan mengatakan bahwa Ia adalah bangau yang waktu itu diselamatkan. Ia menjadi istri** **S** **ang** **P** **emuda untuk membalas kebaikannya. Karena sudah ketahuan, burung bangau tersebut** **kemudian** **menyerahkan kain yang sudah selesai lalu terbang dan tidak kembali lagi./**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau memilih cerita itu?" Akashi sebenarnya sudah menduga maksud Kuroko tetapi Ia mau Kuroko mengatakan maksudnya sendiri.

"Kalau Akashi-kun adalah pemuda itu, kau pasti sudah mengintip kamar itu dari awal. Akashi-kun mempunyai bakat untuk menjadi penguntit." Kuroko tetap mengeluarkan nada datar walaupun kata – kata yang dikeluarkan adalah sindiran.

"Aku memang akan melakukannya. Tetapi Aku tidak akan ketahuan sampai Aku yang memberitahunya sendiri. Mengikutimu membuatku menjadi _professional,_ Tetsuya." Akashi mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya dengan perlahan tapi tegas.

Kuroko membalas tatapn Akashi. "Akashi-kun harus lebih memperhatikan kisah itu lagi dan mengambil pesan yang ada."

"Aku mengerti maksud ceritanya. Tetapi, kurasa _burung bangau_ yang kuintip tidak akan semudah itu meninggalkanku." Akashi lalu mengeluarkan sedikit seringaian di bibirnya.

"Ehem… ehem… apa pembicaran kalian yang tadi sudah selesai?" Akashi bertanya kepada teman – temannya yang ternyata mulai terdiam beberapa waktu lalu. Yang terdengar hanya suara Murasakibara mengunyah keripik kentang.

Akhir – akhir ini, kelompok _Rainbow Head_ memang mulai semakin peka dengan suasana diantara kedua orang tersebut. Dan terkadang mereka menjadi suka terdiam untuk menyimak pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua.

Kise yang langsung tersadar segera bereaksi. "Belum _–ssu._ Ok, selanjutnya adalah Kagami-cchi."

Kagami lalu mencoba mengingat drama yang dimainkannya. "Er, ah, judulnya adalah _Saru Kani Kassen._ " ( _The Feud Between The Monkey and The Crab_ )

.

 **/** _ **Saru Kani Kassen**_ **: Monyet bertemu dengan sahabatnya, Kepiting. Kepiting membawa nasi kepal dan Monyet membawa benih kesemak. Monyet merasa lapar lalu meminta agar benih kesemaknya ditukar dengan nasi kepal. Monyet mengatakan bahwa benih akan tumbuh besar dan memberikan buah kesemak yang lebih banyak dari nasi kepal. Kepiting setuju dengan hal tersebut lalu bertukar.**

 **Kepiting menanam benih tersebut di halaman rumah dan merawatnya sampai besar. Pohon tersebut akhirnya mengeluarkan buah yang merah dan masak. Monyet yang melihat pohon tersebut langsung memanjat dan memakan buah yang masak. Melihat hal itu, Kepiting** **juga** **ingin memanjat tetapi tidak bisa sehingga Ia meminta Monyet untuk membawakan buah itu untuknya. Monyet setuju tetapi** **,** **Ia mengambil buah yang masih hijau dan keras lalu melemparkannya pada Kepiting. Akibatnya, Kepiting terluka dan harus terbaring sakit selama beberapa waktu.**

 **Melihat keadaan ibunya, Anak Kepiting menjadi sedih. Teman – teman Kepiting yang terdiri dari Mortar Batu, Kastanye, Lebah, dan Jarum lalu menawarkan bantuan kepada Anak Kepiting. Mereka menyusun rencana untuk membalas Monyet. Saat Monyet pergi dari rumahnya, teman – teman Kepiting dan Anak Kepiting bersembunyi di beberapa tempat di rumah tersebut.**

 **Saat Monyet pulang di sore hari, Ia merasa dingin lalu menghangat dirinya di dekat tungku api. Tiba – tiba Kastanye keluar dari abu di tungku api dan menyerang Monyet dari belakang. Monyet yang merasa panas pergi ke gentong air, tetapi didalamnya ada Anak Kepiting yang menyerang dengan capitnya. Monyet lalu mengambil** **kecap** **untuk dibalur di luka bakar tetapi Ia diserang oleh Lebah. Monyet yang kelelahan lalu berbaring di tempat tidur tetapi ada jarum yang menusuknya.** **Terakhir** **Monyet memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah tetapi ada Mortar Batu yang menyerangnya dari atas pintu. Monyet akhirnya berjanji untuk tidak berbuat jahat lagi./**

 **.**

"Aku menduga kalau kau berperan sebagai Monyet, Kagami." Takao tersenyum kepada Kagami.

"Aa, benar. Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Kagami memberikan ekspresi heran.

"Liar dan suka makan. Itu sesuai dengan karaktermu, Kagami." Midorima yang sudah selesai makan akhirnya ikut dalam diskusi tersebut.

"Diam kau Midorima! Aku tidak sama dengan monyet itu! Aku tidak akan berbuat seperti itu pada sahabatku." Kagami menatap tajam Midorima.

"Um, rakus.~ Tapi kau bisa masak jadi kau tidak sama dengan Monyet itu." Murasakibara akhirnya juga ikut memberikan komentar.

"Aku tidak mau dikatai seperti itu olehmu!" Kagami berteriak pada Murasakibara.

Kise lalu bertanya pada Murasakibara. "Kau tahu cerita itu Murasakibara-cchi?"

"Aku tahu. Aku dulu suka mendengar cerita itu. Dan Aku selalu mengingatnya waktu mengambil jeruk dari pohon."

Kelompok _Rainbow Head_ kecuali Murasakibara berkata dalam hati. ' _Untung saja dia mengingatnya. Bisa berbahaya kalau dia sedang marah dan hal yang sama dengan cerita terjadi._ '

"Waktu kelas satu SD Aku pernah tidak sengaja melempar kepala Muro-chin dengan jeruk. Dan Aku kaget karena Ia tiba – tiba menangis." Murasakibara berkata dengan santai sambil bernostalgia.

' _Ternyata sudah pernah ada yang mengalaminya._ ' Kembali terdengar suara hati banyak orang.

Kagami sedikit tertawa mendengar hal itu. "Serius? Kau pernah membuat Tatsuya menangis?"

"Iya. Dia memintaku untuk melemparkan jeruknya. Tetapi, sepertinya Aku melempar terlalu keras dan arahnya salah." Murasakibara kembali membuka cemilannya yang lain setelah bernostalgia.

'Buah memang bisa menjadi senjata mematikan kalau itu adalah Atsushi.' Akashi berbicara dalam pikirannya.

Aomine juga berbicara dalam pikirannya. 'Kalau itu tomat, maka bisa menjadi _The Bloody Tomato Pitcher._ '

Midorima juga menanggapi dalam pikirannya. 'Kalau itu Miyaji _Senpai_ , akan menjadi _The Sour Pineapple Shooter._ '

'Kalau buah itu adalah hatiku, apa Shin-chan mau menjadi _The Tsundere Cancer Keeper for Scorpio_? Aku juga mau ikutan Shin-chan!' Takao tersenyum dalam pikirannya untuk Midorima.

Midorima mengalihkan pandangan dan merona merah dalam pikirannya. 'Aku bukan _tsundere nanodayo_! Dan Aku akan menepisnya. Dalam sepak bola, seorang penjaga gawang tidak harus menangkap bolanya.'

Akashi lalu memberi nasihat dalam pikirannya. 'Kalau ditepis, kau bisa diserang lagi Shintarou. Paling aman adalah langsung ditangkap.'

'Diam Akashi. Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu.' Midorima menggerutu dalam pikirannya.

'Aku tidak akan pernah bisa diam dalam pikiranku, Shintarou. Apa kau mau melawanku?' Akashi mengancam dalam pikirannya.

'Kuroko, Akashi sedang menaruh sesuatu dalam kemejamu.' Midorima memperingatkan Kuroko dalam pikirannya.

Kuroko lalu menoleh ke belakang, akibatnya Akashi menghentikan tangannya. 'Akashi-kun, tolong jangan turunkan tingkat kecerdasanmu.' Kuroko menyindir Akashi dalam pikirannya.

'Tsk, kau akan kubantai dalam _Shogi_ , Shintarou!' Akashi memberikan tantangan dalam pikirannya.

Midorima tersenyum dalam pikirannya. 'Aku terima tantanganmu _nanodayo_.'

 **/Maaf, bercandanya garing dan tiba – tiba ada** _ **Telepathy Wifi Zone.**_ **/**

"Ada apa _–ssu_? Kenapa kalian tiba – tiba jadi diam?" Kise menatap Aomine, Midorima, Akashi, dan Kuroko dengan heran.

"Tidak ada apa – apa _nanodayo_."

Aomine menatap Kuroko dan tersenyum. "Tetsu, ceritakan apa yang dilakukan Kagami dalam dramanya."

"Kagami-kun naik ke balkon pada saat adegan Monyet mengambil buah di pohon. Lalu dari atas Ia melempar bola basket pada Kuroda-kun yang berperan sebagai Kepiting. Akibatnya Kuroda-kun jatuh pingsan."

"Hahahaha… hahhahaa… Aku melihat Kuroda berdiri ketakutan dibawah dan hahahaha… bola yang kau lempar tepat mengenai kepalanya." Aomine memegang perutnya sambil tertawa dengan keras. "Untung saja, perannya sudah berakhir. Hahahaha…"

"Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu Aomine-kun. Kuroda-kun benar – benar mengalami apa yang dirasakan oleh Kepiting. Itu bukan lagi drama tapi kenyataan." Kuroko mencoba menegur Aomine.

"Aku tidak sengaja! Aku tanpa sadar menggunakan kekuatanku yang biasanya. Hentikan tawamu Ahomine!" Kagami lalu berusaha menutup mulut Aomine. "Karena dia ketakutan, makanya Ia bergerak ke kiri dan membuat lemparanku tepat mengenai kepalanya. Kuroda ketakutan karena dia ingat pernah dipukul olehmu Ahomine!"

"Serius _–ssu_?! Hahahaha… itu pasti terlihat lucu sekali."

"Ummm, glup… Aku tidak mau sekelas dengan Kaga-chin."

Momoi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalian berdua sadis. Tempat duduk Kuroda-kun ada didepan Aomine-kun, kan? Untung saja dia belum trauma dengan Tetsu-kun."

 **/(Jendela) [Kagami]_[Kuroda]/**

 **/(Jendela) [Kuroko]_[Aomine]/ /Kira – kira seperti ini posisinya./**

Aomine yang sudah berhenti tertawa akhirnya dilepaskan oleh Kagami. "Siapa bilang dia belum trauma? Kuroda justru trauma pertama kali dengan Tetsu. Ia tidak akan mau ditinggal berdua saja dengan Tetsu."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Takao penasaran.

Aomine, Kagami, dan Kuroko lalu melirik sebentar ke Akashi.

Takao lalu menarik pertanyaannya kembali. "Ok, kurasa Aku tidak mau tahu lebih lanjut."

Kise memulai pembicaraan lagi dengan bersemangat. "Ok, sekarang kita berlanjut pada drama yang Aku dan Murasakibara mainkan. Judulnya _The Goblin of Adachigahara –ssu_."

.

 **/** _ **The Goblin of Adachigahara**_ **: Di Suatu sore seorang/dua orang biksu datang ke daratan Adachigahara (** _ **the moor of Adachi**_ **). Ada rumor tentang goblin kanibal berwujud wanita tua di daratan tersebut. Biksu ini sudah berjalan seharian dan mencari tempat untuk menginap di malam hari. Di kejauhan dia melihat suatu penerangan diantara pepohonan, disana juga terdapat suatu rumah. Di rumah tersebut, Sang Biksu menemukan seorang nenek yang sedang memintal benang. Sang Biksu lalu meminta izin untuk tinggal semalam di rumah tersebut. Awalnya Si Nenek menolak karena rumahnya yang jelek tetapi akhirnya Ia mengizinkan biksu itu menginap.**

 **Si Nenek lalu membakar kayu kering dan makan bersama dengan Sang Biksu. Beberapa lama kemudian, kayu bakarnya mulai habis dan udara mulai terasa dingin lagi. Si Nenek** **kemudian** **izin** **pergi** **ke** **luar untuk mengambil kayu lagi. Sang Biksu menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan Si Nenek tetapi** **dit** **olak. Sebelum keluar, Si Nenek berpesan agar Sang Biksu tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan tidak membuka salah satu kamar di rumah tersebut.**

 **Setelah menunggu, Si Nenek tidak juga kembali dan Sang Biksu memutuskan untuk melihat ke kamar tersebut karena rasa penasaran. Sang biksu lalu merasa kaget dengan keadaan kamar tersebut. Didalamnya terdapat kumpulan tulang manusia dengan darah yang bercipratan di dinding dan lantai. Sang Biksu langsung keluar rumah dan berlari ke sembarang arah. Si Nenek ternyata tahu dan mengejar Sang Biksu. Saat melihat ke belakang, Sang Biksu melihat Si Nenek sudah berubah menjadi wujud yang mengerikan dan membawa pisau berlumuran darah.**

 **Setelah beberapa waktu, Sang Biksu merasa kelelahan tetapi matahari pagi akhirnya bersinar dan Si Nenek menghilang bersama malam. Setelah itu** **,** **Sang Biksu merasa bersyukur dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Buddha yang mendengarkan doanya dan menyelamatkan** **diri** **nya dari goblin yang ada di rumor tersebut. Sang Biksu lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya./**

 **.**

Momoi mencoba mengingat kembali ingatan masa kecilnya. "Oh, itu salah satu cerita tentang _Onibaba_. Mamanya Dai-chan suka menceritakannya agar kami tidak bermain di hutan sampai gelap." **/** _ **Onibaba: Demon Hag**_ **/**

"Iya, walaupun kita sedang tidak berada di daerah Adachi." Aomine menjawab dengan santai.

"Tapi hantu bisa muncul dimana saja Aomine-kun. Dia bisa saja berpindah tempat!" Momoi merasa tidak sabar dengan tanggapan Aomine.

"Kalau begitu, yang menjadi Si Nenek pasti Murasakibara." Takao berkata sambil tertawa.

"Iya. Dan Aku menjadi salah satu Biksu. Walaupun perannya cocok, Murasakibara tidak terlihat menyeramkan sama sekali _–ssu_. Entah kenapa Si _Onibaba_ jadi terlihat seperti kehilangan nafsu makan dan malas untuk mengejar mangsanya."

"Kise-chin dan Yuta pasti rasanya tidak enak jadi nafsu makanku berkurang. Dan kalian berdua hanya berlari – lari di gymnasium jadi Aku tidak perlu terburu – buru." Murasakibara sekarang sedang menjilat bumbu keripik yang ada di tangannya.

Midorima merasa tidak sabar melihat kebiasaan Murasakibara. "Gunakan tisu untuk membersihkan tanganmu! Atau kau bisa mencuci tanganmu nanti."

"Terlalu merepotkan Mido-chin! Aku masih mau makan lagi."

"Murasakibara-cchi harus serius _–ssu_. Anggap saja kami itu salah satu snack yang suka kau makan."

"Tapi Aku pasti akan bisa menangkap kalian kalau serius. Di dalam dramanya, Aku tidak boleh menangkap kalian, Kise-chin."

"Maksudku ekspresinya Murasakibara-cchi. Hah… Aku sudah menjelaskan berkali – kali kemarin."

Kagami lalu bergumam di sebelah Aomine. "Hm, jadi itu cerita seram."

"Bakagami, bagaimana kalau malam ini Aku membacakan dongeng untukmu. Kau kurang tahu dengan cerita – cerita itu, kan? _American Boy_."

"Diam kau Ahomine! Kau mau membuatku tidak bisa tidur!" Entah kenapa muka Kagami terlihat merah.

Kise menghiraukan Aomine dan melihat Midorima. "Ok, selanjutnya Midorima-cchi. Kau dapat drama apa?"

"Aku dan Akashi mendapat cerita _Kachi Kachi Yama nanodayo_." Midorima menaikan kacamatanya. ( _Kachi Kachi Mountain_ )

.

 **/** _ **Kachi**_ _ **K**_ _ **achi Yama:**_ **Dulu ada pasangan petani tua yang bersahabat dengan seekor kelinci. Di daerah tersebut juga tinggal seekor rakun yang jahat. Rakun suka menghancurkan dan mencuri hasil tani** **Sang Kakek sehingga Sang Kakek** **membuat perangkap** **. Suatu hari Sang Kakek berhasil menangkap Rakun dan membawanya pulang. Sebelum berangkat ke ladang** **lagi** **, Sang Kakek memberikan rakun itu kepada Sang Nenek untuk dijaga dan** **kemudian** **dimasak. Rakun merasa ketakutan sehingga membujuk Sang Nenek untuk melepaskan ikatan pada dirinya. Rakun berjanji untuk tidak lari dan akan membantu pekerjaan Sang Nenek. Sang Nenek yang baik percaya lalu melepaskannya tetapi Rakun justru memukul Sang Nenek dan membunuhnya.**

 **Rakun lalu memasak Sang Nenek untuk dimakan Sang Kakek. Rakun** **menyamar** **menjadi Sang Nenek dan menyambut Sang Kakek yang pulang. Ia lalu menyediakan masakan yang dibuatnya.** **Saat Sang Kakek mau makan,** **Rakun kembali ke bentuk semula dan menertawakan** **Sang Kakek lalu mengatakan kebenarannya** **. Rakun merasa puas dan kembali ke sarangnya. Kelinci** **lalu** **berusaha menghibur Sang Kakek yang bersedih. Ia menyusun rencana untuk membalas Rakun.**

 **Suatu hari Kelinci mengajak Rakun untuk jalan di gunung sambil mengumpulkan rumput. Rakun tidak merasa curiga dan ikut dengan Kelinci. Rakun membawa rumput panjang yang dikumpulkannya di punggung. Kelinci lalu berjalan dibelakang Rakun untuk menyalakan api pada rumput tersebut. Api tersebut membakar rumput dan membuat Rakun mend** **erita** **luka bakar. Kelinci lalu menawarkan Rakun s** **uatu** **obat yang dibuatnya sendiri. Obat itu sebenarnya adalah suatu saus yang dicampur cabai. Cabai itu** **berhasil** **membuat Rakun merasa lebih kesakitan.**

 **Sebulan kemudian Rakun sembuh dari lukanya. Kelinci lalu mengajak Rakun untuk memancing. Sebelumnya Kelinci sudah membuat dua perahu. Satu terbuat dari kayu untuk Kelinci dan satu lagi terbuat dari tanah liat untuk Rakun. Rakun menerima perahu tersebut dan menaikinya. Di tengah danau perahu Rakun mulai rusak dan Rakun jatuh ke air. Rakun meminta Kelinci untuk menolongnya tetapi Kelinci justru memukulkan dayungnya pada Rakun dan membuatnya tenggelam. Kelinci** **berkata** **bahwa itu adalah pembalasan untuk kematian Sang Nenek. Kelinci lalu hidup bahagia bersama Sang Kakek./**

 **.**

Selama beberapa saat kelompok _Rainbow Head_ terdiam dan hanya terdengar Murasakibara yang makan. Kagami melihat ke samping kanan dan kiri. Ia merasa bingung dengan suasana yang tiba – tiba berubah menjadi diam.

"Um, Akashi-cchi bermain sebagai Rakun atau Kelinci _–ssu_?" Kise terdengar sedikit gagap.

Akashi lalu menjawab dengan tenang. "Aku bermain sebagai Kelinci. Aku tidak begitu suka dengan tokoh Rakun. Ia bisa menyusun rencana untuk membunuh dan memasak Sang Nenek untuk membalas Sang Kakek. Tetapi Ia bisa dibohongi dengan mudah oleh Kelinci."

"Um benar juga, Aku juga merasa kalau Akashi-cchi lebih cocok jadi Kelinci." Kise berbicara dengan sedikit gugup. "Kalau Midorima-cchi?"

"Aku hanya menjadi narator dalam drama tersebut."

"Eh? Kenapa _–ssu_?"

Takao lalu mulai tersenyum dan menjawab. "Soalnya dalam cerita tersebut tidak ada tokoh dengan sifat _tsundere._ Di dongeng memang jarang ada sifat _tsundere_."

Midorima mulai menggerutu pada Takao. "Bukan begitu! Aku hanya lebih suka membaca daripada bersandiwara dalam drama _nanodayo_. Aku sendiri yang mengajukan diri untuk menjadi narator."

"Bagus. Setidaknya Midorima-kun yang mengajukan dirinya sendiri." Kuroko ikut menyemangati keputusan Midorima.

"Hahahaha… benar, itu juga termasuk kemajuan." Takao lalu menepuk punggung Midorima.

"Takao-kun, apa Akashi-kun memainkan perannya dengan baik?" Kuroko merasa penasaran dengan permainan drama Akashi.

"Mengesankan. Kita benar – benar bisa melihat rasa dendam yang dirasakan Kelinci. Selain itu kita juga bisa melihat bahwa Kelinci tetap bisa mempunyai ekspresi tenang walaupun Ia berencana untuk membunuh Rakun. Wajar kalau Rakun tidak curiga kepadanya. Pada saat adegan terakhir, kita bisa melihat dengan jelas kemarahan dan kebencian Kelinci sebelum Ia menenggelamkan Rakun tersebut." Takao mengakhiri perkataannya dengan menirukan Kelinci yang memukul Rakun dengan dayung.

Midorima juga menambahkan perkataan Takao. "Hasegawa yang berperan sebagai Rakun juga terbawa oleh suasana yang diciptakan Akashi. Hasegawa mengatakan bahwa Ia bisa merasakan perasaan yang dirasakan oleh Rakun tersebut. Ia benar – benar merasa ketakutan dan mengerti maksud dari ceritanya."

Kuroko lalu kembali pada Akashi. "Akashi-kun, apa semenjak itu Hasegawa-kun selalu menghindarimu?"

"Benar Tetsuya. Ia juga terkadang terlihat gugup kalau Aku ada didekatnya." Akashi menatap tajam Kuroko.

"Apa Hasegawa-kun suka terlihat pucat? Badannya mungkin terlihat bergetar atau merinding. Dan hal itu terjadi kalau Ia ada di dekat Akashi-kun." Kuroko melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Benar."

"Hah… Aku merasa kasihan dengan Hasegawa-kun."

Akashi lalu mengeluarkan senyum kecil. "Kau seharusnya merasa cemburu Tetsuya. Walaupun kau sudah tahu kalau perasaanku susah untuk diubah. Sekarang buka mulutmu."

"Akashi-kun tidak mengerti apa yang Aku katakan. Dan ini suapan yang terakhir." Tetsuya lalu membuka mulut dan menerima makanan yang diberikan Akashi.

 **oOo**

Sekarang semua orang sudah selesai makan siang. Mereka masih memiliki waktu yang cukup banyak sebelum istirahat berakhir. Mereka memutuskan untuk tetap berada di atap sekolah sampai lima menit sebelum bel berbunyi.

Kise kemudian pindah dan duduk di sebelah Kuroko. "Kuroko-cchi, kau adalah yang terakhir. Kau dapat drama apa _–ssu_?"

"Pfft, pfft… hahaha…" Kagami dan Aomine mulai memegang perutnya dan berusaha menahan tawa.

"Tetsu dapat _Kaguya Hime_. Pfft, hahaha…" ( _Princess Kaguya_ )

Kise menatap Aomine dan Kagami dengan heran. "Kenapa kalian tertawa _–ssu_?"

Kagami tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. "Pfft… Kuroko bermain sebagai Putri Kaguya. Hahahaha…"

"Eh? …. Ehhhh, serius Kuroko-cchi?"

Kuroko merasa sedikit terganggu dengan Aomine dan Kagami yang masih tertawa.

Takao juga ikut bergabung dengan Kagami dan Aomine. "Pffft… hahahahahaha… itu berarti Putri Kaguya berwajah datar."

"Kyaaa! Kalau seperti itu Aku mau jadi salah satu Ksatria yang yang melamar Tetsu-kun!" Momoi lalu mulai berkhayal mengenai Kuroko yang menjadi seorang putri.

Aomine mengingat kembali drama dari kelompok Kuroko. "Hahaha… dan di dalam drama tersebut Si Penebang Pohon Bambu suka kehilangan keberadaan putrinya."

Midorima bertanya, "Kenapa Kuroko berperan sebagai tokoh perempuan?"

Kagami lalu menjawab, "Mereka menjadikan Kuroko sebagai Putri Kaguya supaya Ia terlihat lebih mencolok. Mereka juga bilang kalau Kuroko cocok – cocok saja berperan sebagai perempuan."

"Awalnya Aku terus menolak tetapi mereka tetap memintanya. Mereka bilang kalau tokoh itu cocok untuk diriku. Tetapi tetap saja, rasanya sedikit aneh. Akhirnya Aku menerima peran itu." Kuroko juga menjawab pertanyaan Midorima.

"Tetsuya, jika Aku adalah Penguasa yang datang melamarmu, apa kau akan menerimaku?" Akashi berbicara sambil memegang tangan kanan Kuroko. Kuroko merasa sedikit panik dengan tindakan Akashi.

"Tentu saja tidak Akashi-kun. Aku bisa menghilang jika menerima tawaranmu dan Aku harus kembali ke bulan." Kuroko berusaha melepas tangannya tapi tidak bisa.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau mengajakku ke bulan?" Akashi memperkuat genggamannya.

"Akashi-kun itu manusia. Kau tidak bisa hidup di bulan begitu saja dan bukan Aku yang bisa menentukan." Kuroko mencubit tangan Akashi.

"Jika suatu saat Tetsuya bisa turun ke bumi lagi, apa kau akan mengunjungiku?" Akashi berusaha mencubit pipi Kuroko.

"Um, ya. Kurasa Aku akan melakukannya. Tetapi Aku akan mengunjungi Ayah dan Ibu dulu." Kuroko menahan tangan Akashi yang menuju ke wajahnya.

Akashi akhirnya berhasil mencubit pipi Kuroko. Ternyata cubitan tersebut memberikan rasa geli pada Kuroko. Akibatnya, Kuroko mengeluarkan sedikit tawa dari bibirnya.

Kelompok _Rainbow Head_ sudah kembali terdiam untuk lebih fokus dalam melihat dan mendengarkan duo merah-biru yang lebih pendek.

Tiba – tiba Aomine memecah keheningan diantara mereka. "Tetsu, apa kau sudah jadi pacar Akashi?" Perkataan Aomine berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Akashi dan Kuroko.

' _Eeeeh! Jangan menanyakannya secara frontal Ahomine!_ ' Kise, Momoi, dan Takao langsung memberikan ekspresi kaget. Kagami menatap Aomine dan melongo. Ekspresi Midorima mengeras.

Kuroko menatap Aomine selama beberapa saat. "Tentu saja belum Aomine-kun. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Kau terlihat lebih dekat dengan Akashi-cchi _–ssu_. Dan itu akan terlihat cukup romantis kalau kalian sudah pacaran." Kise terlihat memberikan ekspresi yang sedikit khawatir.

"Akashi-kun cuma nakal Kise-kun. Jika Aku adalah ibunya, Aku akan segera menasehatinya." Kuroko lalu kembali menatap Akashi. "Akashi-kun, kau terlihat seperti kakak perempuan tetanggaku yang suka mencubit pipiku waktu kelas satu SD."

"Tetsuya, mulai hari ini jangan biarkan orang lain melakukan hal ini kepadamu, kecuali kalau itu adalah diriku."

"Tenang saja Akashi-kun. Aku tidak suka orang lain mencubit pipiku terus – menerus, termasuk juga Akashi-kun." Kuroko memasukan sedikit nada menantang pada kata – katanya. Akashi lalu tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Kuroko.

Midorima lalu tersadar dari ketegangannya dan melihat jam di _handphone_. "Tujuh menit lagi bel akan berbunyi _nanodayo_. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas sekarang."

"Awww! Kau menghancurkan suasananya Shin-chan! Kita masih punya tujuh menit lagi."

"Aku memperhitungkan waktu berjalan kita _nanodayo!_ "

"Baiklah. Ayo kita kembali." Akashi lalu berdiri sambil memegang kotak bekalnya.

Perlahan – lahan kelompok _Rainbow Head_ mulai bangun satu persatu dan berjalan ke arah pintu masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

* * *

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 ***Jika ada typo, bisa langsung beritahu.**

 ***Jangan lupa** _ **review**_ **nya, saran & kritik pasti diterima**


End file.
